


The Betrayal

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [84]
Category: Bird Island (BBC Radio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: Ben managed to locate his watch in the snow, but life isn't supposed to be easy for a Sub-Antarctic ornithologist.





	The Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandot Creativity Night. Prompts: Betrayal/birds
> 
> Characters belong to Katy Wix

“Stop that at once!” Ben shouted after the albatross. “That’s totally invaluable and it’s mine!”

He started running after the bird, but knew there was no point. The creature was already soaring far above him. Why had he been so stupid to throw that watch in the first place? He could have let Graham turn off the alarm for him, but no, he had to be stubborn and keep it like it was. And then when he finally found it in the snow, the albatross had snatched it right out of his hands and now he was a watchless idiot once more.

“Stupid bird!” He shouted and fell down on his knees in the snow. “No, I’m sorry. I know you’re not really stupid. Forget I ever said that and don’t tell anyone I did or I’ll be out of here faster than you could say - well you can’t say anything can you? Because you’re a stupid bird. No, Ben! Get back to the base before you say anything else you might regret and forget about that watch. Even if it did cost more than 85 pounds.”

Ben was muttering under his breath all the way back to the base, not quite believing how he could have been betrayed by the very creature he had decided to dedicate his life to studying. And this was just his first week on the island.


End file.
